The present invention relates to data management, and more specifically, to managing release of user data. Organizations and other entities utilize user data in a variety of contexts. Websites, applications, social networks, and other entities, for example, often collect personal data or information associated with different users. In some cases, a user's personal data or information is collected in conjunction with the user signing up for a web service or purchasing a product from a given entity. After the user's personal data is collected, the given entity may share such data with other entities.